A Double Romance
by kyky10014
Summary: OOCXKakashi and OOCXGaara. Story of how Gaara's nurse loves him dearly and tries to save his life by taking him away to Konoha, but they both get side tracked by something they both long for. Eventually will be Mature.


This will be a slow updated story, I just wanted to get this one up while my other was halfway done(Honeymoon).

Not a lemon yet, not finished.

CHAPTER 1

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you! He's just a baby!" "If I don't want that <em>thing<em> in my house. I have ever right to dispose of it." Mei-umi sighed with a deep frustration as her quarrel with the current ruler of the Sand commenced. "How could you not care about your own son!"

"That's no child of mine." "Oh yes. And how will you tell the public that YOUR son has gone missing, disappeared into thin air. The son your wife bared for nine months, gloated about for nine months has DISAPPEARED. How will that look to the public, when you continue on like you don't care?" Her male superior snapped toward her, fire deep within his eyes, burning her skin.

"First off that little bastard killed Karura, he's no a son of hers or mine. She'd be more then happy for me to kill him." With her eyes shaded toward the ground Mei-umi stood taut listening to the Kazekage's calm argument. Quietly, she let a few words slip passed her smooth lips, "You killed Karura."

"What was that!" Mei-umi tensed her strained muscles and remained silent. He turned away and faced the door that lead away from the study into the hall. "I'll kill him myself. No one will know. I'll just tell everyone he died shortly after birth." Eyes wide and alarmed Mei-umi rushed toward the doorway.

"I won't let you kill that innocent child." He stared her down, but she stood determined. A moment came and went before the Kazekage turned away from her and turned toward the rain covered window beside the fire.

"Maybe it's for the best. . . . I shouldn't kill him myself anyway to many . . . . complications," he mumbled incoherently to himself. His eyes wandered from her and back to the window a few times, as he continued in his deep thoughts; words continued to flow from his lips. "But, what to do with him till then?" A gasp erupted from her throat, "I'll take him, I'll care for him."

A chilling mock echoed in her ears, "You? Your no more the sixteen!"

"I'll care for them all . . .you just get out, and pay rent you won't have to worry about any of them. No one will ever have to know about any of them or hear about you abandoning them. Just leave, just get out and I'll take care of the rest."

There was silence, the rain beat against the window in big drops, the fire was quiet and only spoke to crack or pop, then fell silent once again. "Fine, but only for now. I will come back." Mei-umi stood in her spot as he brushed past her and out of the study.

It wasn't till the soft click of the lock touched her ears did she move. She made her was out into the hallway and gazed at the closed door beyond the hallway.

The whimper of a young child echoed softly in the hall. Turning toward the stairway, she caught the sight of two little children peering at her, before they snuck back into the darkness. "Go to bed" her soft words lifted to them in the dark.

She made her way toward the stairs. Small footsteps scurried away quickly. The soft crying rushed her ascension further. As she made it into the upper level hallway, the warmth and comfort that always greeted her was now replaced with an icy cold.

Entering the nursery, the sounds of Gaara's struggles filled her hears. She peered down into his crib and stared down at him with a deep loving, before cradling him in her arms.

"How could anyone want to get rid of you? You're so precious." Gaara opened his sea-green eyes at the sound of her gentle voice. He stared up at her, his eyes wide and curious; she could feel her heart swell within her chest. She placed her finger in between his little fist, and smiled as he squeezed it.

"I'll do everything I can, to protect you." Swaying and rocking, Mei-umi crooned to the calming child, shrouding him deep within her arms. Her eyes drifted away from Gaara to the two hiding in the doorway of the nursery. "Kankuro and Temari you both should be in bed."

Temari appeared timidly in the door way, awkwardly holding a wide awake Kankuro, in her arms. Mei-umi sighed heavily, "Come in here."

Temari totteled in, clutching Kankuro with severe difficulty. Sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, Mei-umi scooped the remaining children in her arms and cuddled them to her chest. A soft melody pulled from her lips and filled the air, as her eyes grew heavy.

"Aunt Mei-umi, where's daddy going?" The calm evaporated as she released a quiet groan, "Umm . . . Daddy won't be here a lot. . . . It'll be just me and you guys." "Where's daddy going?"

Mei-umi stopped: what could she tell Temari? "Why do you want to know so badly? Don't you like being here with me?" She nodded with a bashful smile. "Well that's all you need to know." Her mouth opened, as if it were ready to complain, but then it developed into a small yawn.

You breathed with relief knowing that was the end of her small tussle.

For now anyway.


End file.
